My Head is Pink
by Dewott17
Summary: One argument. Two Koopalings. And three, big fireballs. The result? Read to find out... Cowritten with Catapily.


This is my first story on FanFiction With the help of Catapily I bring you My Head Is Pink

 **THIS MESSAGE IS CATAPILY CERTIFIED.**

* * *

One day, in world 8, in Bowser's castle there was an argument between Roy and Wendy. Right now, Wendy has bright red hair, and Roy has yellow hair that covered his eyes, making everything he sees not as bright as everyone else sees.

"Wendy, I want to rule the water world!"

"But I'm gonna have it!"

There was only two worlds left to conquer; the desert world, and the water world. Both of them wanted the water world.

Wendy wanted the water world because she liked swimming in warm waters, and that the water worked as a nearly flawless mirror, so that she could apply her lipstick on. If she got the desert world, however, her lips would dry and she would get dirty from all the sandstorms, so that was a big no-no for her.

Roy also liked swimming. This way, he could practice everyday, and beat the rest of his siblings; mainly Wendy and Morton. He preferred the water over the sand, since there wasn't much to do there.

"What about you fight for it?" Morton walked into the room. "Then maybe Wendy can test out her rings, and maybe Roy will win, but I think Wendy will win because I think Wendy's is awesome, I love their burgers, and then the cheese is yummy, and maybe Iggy made a machine that can splatter cheese everywhere! Then I can go swimming! In cheese! And-"

Roy bonked Morton on the head to stop him from rambling anymore, and let the Koopaling fall to the ground. He then slowly crawled away.

"I like that idea!" Roy said, and grinned. "Then it really decides who gets the water world!"

"But I don't wanna get my nails broken!" Wendy whined, as Roy charged at her and pinned her to the ground. Wendy did her only line of defence; pulling on Roy's luscious yellow hair, and ripped off some of it. This made Roy angry, so Roy fought back by pulling Wendy's vibrant red hair, which caused a cat fight of hair pulling and protecting.

* * *

 _Two hours later..._

Splotches of hair were left on the ground, and the two only had some hair left on their heads, so they decided to stop the fight- for now. But then, Bowser Junior just came back from dinner, which the two had missed. He had eaTen a roasted Pokey for dinner, and hiccuped the moment he came in.

"Hey guys, what's-"

Then the burp came. It was a fireball, big and orange, with three of them, bounced off the fireproof walls, causing the two in the room to run in circles, trying to get away- and Roy trying to punch a fireball, causing his hand to catch on fire.

"AHHH! HOT! IT BURNS!" Roy screamed, and crashed into Wendy, while running around in circles, slapping his burning hand on his sisters' head. He was flailing his arms like Bowser in Super Paper Mario- wait, never mind...

Wendy's hair caught on fire. She screamed, as she clawed at her head, and tackled Roy into a fireball. This caused Roy's hair to burn.

Surprisingly, Roy's hair stopped burning before Wendy's, so Roy decided to give Wendy the water world so her hair doesn't burn- and because he didn't want a temper tantrum...

* * *

 _The next day..._

Bowser had found out what happened by Bowser Junior screaming and yelling, "I BURPED!" Roy complained that everything was too bright without his hair covering his eyes. So, Bowser took Roy to the glasses store, and Kamek took Wendy to Walmart, to get something for her head. Roy couldn't see very well, due to unadapted brightness, so when he was picking out his glasses at the store, he picked red cat-eye glasses, ones that looked similar to ones that girls may wear. The cashier thought he actually was a girl due to his bright pink head, so he didn't say anything. Wendy bought a pink and white polkadot bow, and Wendy got the water world- just like she wanted.

Unfortunately, both of their hair got burnt to the roots so it wouldn't grow back. Roy never found out he had girls glasses because he never believed in mirrors- or seen one, and he doesn't believe his brothers and sister. He also looked like a girl a lot more sine his head was bright pink, protected from the sun by his hair. Wendy had to live life without her beautiful hair, and this prompted her to put on even more lipstick, and to wear high heels and ring bracelets.

 _THE END_

* * *

Credits :

Typed By Catapily

Idea By Dewott

Edited Mostly By Catapily 10% Dewott


End file.
